


Alluka's request

by Theanonymouskitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, couldpossiblydevelopnewfetish, mlactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theanonymouskitten/pseuds/Theanonymouskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing really the title really just explains the gist of the story, but fear not it still is pure gon/killua no alluka threesome I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluka's request

A/N: So I’m gonna warn you guys now this story was forged from an idea from a doujin I read recently, but the story is original in a sense but it will get heated. Oh, and due to laziness this chapter will be short.

WARNING: This will contain some stuff that will probably cause some people to grow a new fetish so be careful and read at your own risk

Disclaimer : I don’t take ownership of any character I use that are not mine own all rights go to their original owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon’s POV...

I sighed as I sat in front of the electric fan eating sea salt ice-cream while killua sat on the couch in a hoodie watching Alluka.

“Killua~ it's 90 degrees why are you wearing that” i said lay back and looking up at him. 

“It's nothin Gon I’m just not bothered by the heat” he dismissed.

“Hm? really so it would be okay if I ate your ice cream right?” I asked eyeing the freezer.

“I already gave it to Alluka sorry” he said shrugging.

“Aw really, I guess I’ll go buy some more. Oh, and I’ll get some cold sweet buns to go with it” I grinned standing up. Quickly I grabbed my wallet and stuffed in my pocket. I reached over to hug Killua goodbye and he gave me an uncomfortable look. “Huh? Killua is something wrong you always give me hugs when I leave” I said pouting.

“I-it's nothing you’re just making me hot that's all” he stammered brushing away from my hug.

“Now the heat bothers you? okay well I’m gonna go get the frozen delights you can stay here with Alluka” I sighed walking out the door.


End file.
